Deep snow
by Zedzminohy
Summary: Jane and Lisbon are sent away to investigate a series of murders in a snowy country. Some crime, some humor hopefully :) No angst, a littble bit of fluff and M rating for later chapters :)
1. Chapter 1

**So...hm, this is my first try in writing something with actual plot so...have patience please :) Just as always, I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

„I am not wearing those mittens, Lisbon, not now, not in a million years. It´s not so cold in here anyway," Jane said while he walked happily around the black FBI Suv. The air was cold, a really big layer of snow covered everything around them. Steam rose from his mouth when he spoke. And

Lisbon huffed in despair. That man is impossible.

„Jaaaane, don´t be a baby! Just put them on for God´s sake."

Jane, who was making a snowball threw one at Lisbon. She averted it quickly and swore under her breath.

„How does wearing those mittens not make me a baby? They look like they were made for babies, Lisbon. And thou shalt not take the name of the Lord thy God in vain, you should know that," he said grinning.

Lisbon put her head into her hands, dressed in spoken mittens. She didn´t find any others for Jane.

„Fine Jane, get frostbites, I don´t care!"

Jane smiled and followed her really looking forward this whole trip.

Abbott sent them up to the hills, because some maniac has been murdering local men. There have been four murders so far, all of them in the same fashion. Said men were found stripped naked with a blunt force trauma to the head that caused the death. No forensics evidence to be found on any of those bodies. No suspects. Local police never dealt with anything so big and they requested a help. Luckily, Lisbon didn´t have a clue that Jane offered to go there, to help to solve the mystery.

On one condition.

Lisbon is going with him.

Abbott agreed.

And so they went.

Lisbon driving on an icy roads was a sight worth to remember. For a raised catholic she sure knew a lot of swear words. Jane even learned few new ones.

Now, when they finally got to the place, her frustration was through the roof. It didn´t help when the Sheriff frowned at her for being a woman and a FBI agent, too.

„Time sure has changed," he murmured so both of them could hear it.

While Jane grinned like a Cheshire cat through their conversation, Lisbon got the case files and a bunch of maps.

„The bodies are at morgue, our forensic technicians looked over them, but I guess you want to see them for yourself," Sheriff said with a hint of irritation. He wasn´t overhyped to have two FBI agents there, for sure.

„Thank you, we will," Lisbon said through her teeth gripping those files hard. Jane felt a pang of guilt for not helping her out, rather being a pain in the ass for through the whole day and chipped in.

„So, sheriff, where are we staying?"

Sheriff Brown looked at Jane as if he saw him just then. Jane mentally sighed. Not the sharpest knife in the drawer. That man was not capable of murder, or at least not that kind of murder without any evidence. He would probably sign a paper with his name and pin in onto the body. Good, one suspect less, other hundreds to go.

„There a small hotel here, we booked you two separate rooms. It´s on the map, you can find it easily just by following it."

„Thank you. So what can you tell us about those murders? Are victims connected in any way?"

It seemed that sheriff was more comfortable in talking with him than with Lisbon. Jane could see Lisbon rolling her eyes, but she stayed quiet and listened.

„Eh, not much to tell, you got it all in those files. We didn´t find any connection apart from all of them visited the local pub, but then again, everybody does."

„Really?" Lisbon asked sarcastically.

„Yeah. Really. It´s a small town." he replied with a hint of irritation.

„Well, thank you again. We will need to speak to some of your locals, though."

Sheriff Brown nodded. That I can arrange, for tomorrow.

„Tomorrow?" Lisbon asked already irritated, why not today?

„Tomorrow is fine, Sheriff," Jane jumped in while Lisbon gave him one of those beloved frowning looks.

„It´s getting dark, and there is a snow storm coming. If I were you I would go right to your hotel, dear."

Before the hell could be unleashed Jane took case files out of Lisbon´s shaking hands and said their goodbyes.

* * *

Once outside the sun has faded. The storm was on the way, Jane could tell. Not just the snow storm.

„Spit it out, Lisbon, it will help you." Jane said with a smirk.

Lisbon shot him an angry look and huffed. They walked silently to their car, Jane already with his nose in maps.

„I think I got it." He said once their were seated. He was quite sorry for two separate rooms, but only until he saw just how irritated Lisbon was. No fun today, apparently. „Shall I drive?" he asked.

„On these roads? Over my dead body." she snapped back at him. „Just navigate me."

„Very well, then."

„And stop enjoying this so much, will you?"

„Oh, but you make it so hard."

„Gosh..."

* * *

The hotel was better then expected. A nice lady showed them to their rooms, which were pretty big, with bathrooms included. Jane nearly jumped in joy when he saw the kettle and a variety of tea stored.

He was already making two cups when Lisbon entered his room.

„Hey, what brings you here?" he asked with a smirk. He knew what brought her here. He kept the case files.

„Case files," she said while sitting down on his bed. She gladly took the steaming cup out of his hands and sipped on it. It wasn´t as good as coffee though.

„Here they are," Jane said and he sat beside her. His cup was already empty. By the time they finished reading those files Jane finished Lisbon´s cup too. Files were spread all over his bed and Jane lied on his belly, reading and thinking. So far the only usable information he gathered was far more less then he thought. The killer chose four men over a month. Bodies were found on different locations by different locals. Two of those poor men had families, one lived alone and the last one still lived with his parents. Their age differed as did their looks. No similarities what´s so ever. The only similarity was the way the killer put them on display. Naked, almost frozen and with no forensics evidence. That would help. If this was a work of some amateur he would leave something behind. The man or a woman who did this knew exactly how to clean up afterwards. An based on this whole place, as Jane thought, there are not a lot of people with such a knowledge.

Lisbon thought the same.

„Whoever did this knew what he was doing," she stated and yawned.

„Exactly my thoughts, Lisbon."

„Is there anything else you picked of it?"

„Not much. Not much to tell right now. We need to talk to those locals, see the places and so on. Then, I will be able to tell you something more."

„Right. A lot of work to do for tomorrow." She placed a hand under her chin to steady herself.

„Correct. Maybe we should call it a night?." Jane said smiling. He himself felt quite fresh, but it wasn´t himself driving on the icy roads for almost half a day.

„I´m fine, just a bit..."

„Exhausted, Lisbon. The word you are looking for is exhausted. After all, you drove all day long, concentrating on not crushing us to into some tree."

„Don´t think I didn´t though about that, Jane."

He scoffed. „I was on my best behavior...mostly."

„Huh, funny, I didn´t notice. But you might be right," she said while standing up and stretching herself, „I´m off the bed and you should to the same. We are getting up early."

„I´ll wake you up."

„Haha. Night Jane."

„Nighty night Lisbon."

* * *

Just as he though sleep didn´t come easy. It didn´t came at all. He spent the night going through case files one more time before turning the TV on. Not much to watch these day. He settled for documentary about most deadly animals on the planet.

The show eventually ended so he lied down and waited for morning to come.

„Slept well?" Jane asked Lisbon as they were heading to the car. She looked at him with black circles under her eyes.

„Yeah, you?"

„Meh, sleep is overrated anyway."

„I though so."

„You didn´t sleep well, too. And there is no point in lying to me, Lisbon." he said with a grin.

She sighed and unlocked the car. It was already freezing outside and the car was cold. She started the engine and turned the heating on right away.

„Maybe you should let me drive for a change. I am capable of driving, you know."

„No means no Jane."

„Okay then, let´s roll."

* * *

Sheriff was already waiting for them in his office, looking even less pleased then the day before. But so did Lisbon. They left the office in hurry to seethe bodies. Sheriff told them a young forensics technician will be waiting for them in the morgue.

The roads were full of trucks and people rushing into work. Lisbon managed to get her temper under control though. They reached the destination in silence.

„Hello," a young woman said to them. „My name is Alexis Adler, nice to meet you two."

„Hi, I am Patrick Jane and this is my lovely colleague Teresa Lisbon."

They shook hands and Alexis led the way.

„So, you are both FBI agents? That´s quite exciting, I never worked with you guys before."

„Well, I am more of a consultant," Jane answered. „Agent Lisbon is the real thing."

„Oh, really? What does a consultant do?" the eager girl asked turning to them.

„He likes to be a pain in the ass, apart from other things."

„Does he? He kind of look like that type."

Jane smiled. He decided to like young Alexis.

„I am a man with plenty of talents."

„He sure is." Lisbon murmured under her breath and Alexis laughed.

„I didn´t know that you FBI guys are so funny. I guess I was wrong."

They entered a dim lit and mostly cold room.

„Jonathan Dent. Death was caused by a blunt force trauma to the head. I was unable to find anything in the wound but from the shape of it I would say it was some kind of a heavy object, like a statue. If you look closer you could see the pattern of the blow. The shape is irregular."

„Time of death?" Lisbon asked while Jane walked around the victim.

„Hard to tell. He was frozen when they brought him in. But in my humble opinion he was out there only for a night. Just like the others. They were put on a display on places regulars go daily."

„At night?" Jane asked with a small smile. „So you think it occurred during night?"

Alexis looked at him with a puzzled look. „Yes, most likely. It would be hard during a day. All four of them got work. They never missed a day."

„That is quite correct."

„Can you show us the others?" Lisbon asked as steam rose from her mouth.

„Oh, of course. It´s the same pattern."

* * *

They left the morgue with no new findings.

„She could do it." Lisbon said with a disbelief written all over her face.

„She didn´t though."

„Yeah, I know." She huffed in irritation.

„She is a good suspect. I know what you mean."

„Right? She knows how to hide evidence and she´s the one handling it." She said while they walked close to each other to the car. The temperature outside was making her tremble. Jane saw that. He used some of his biofeedback tricks to keep himself under control, but being on a tropical island the last half a year made him a little skittish about cold.

„That´s true, but, and it is a important but, what is her motive? She is not a killer of that I am sure."

„Maybe she´s crazy."

„C´mon Lisbon, you don´t believe it yourself."

„No I don´t."

„There´s that. You know what? Let´s see the victim families. I am sure we will figure something out."

Lisbon stopped and stared at Jane. It took him a few steps to realize what has happened.

„What?" he asked standing still.

„No jokes. No games. I am warning you Jane. This has to be a real investigation. You need to keep yourself...normal."

„Well..."

„Promise me."

The plead in her eye made him rethink his whole strategy. This was her first case in which Abbott trusted her. So far, she´s been doing paperwork mostly.

„Fine Lisbon. I promise I´ll behave."

„Good. Thank you."

* * *

As far as normal goes, Jane tried his best to be on good behavior through the whole day. It was not as easy as he thought. Locals didn´t like the idea of FBI agents investigating. They visited Jonathan´s family first and it was visible that he was not a good man. Jane was sure that he beat his wife. Lisbon thought the same. The wife didn´t confirm it, not that there was a need to do it. The remaining three remaining visits shown them that all of four victims have had anger management problems. Mostly the last victim.

„Mike was a good boy, but...he had his issues," an old woman said, while they sat in a small living rooms. Mike´s father was there too, but he kept quiet. Jane paid attention to every little detail in the room. From what he gathered he knew this family wasn´t functional. There were pictures of Mike with his mother and friends. None of them was with his father. And Mike was without a smile on each photo.

„Can you tell us what kind of issues exactly?" Lisbon said in her calm and soothing voice.

„Well...he..."

„He was alright! I don´t know why would anybody say otherwise!" the man, father, finally spoke in anger.

„Jeff...please."

„Go to hell, all of you," he said and stormed out of the kitchen as Jane watched him leave.

„Sorry about that, we are still in a shock..."

„I know m´dam."

„Uh, can you tell me where the restroom is?" Jane asked and Lisbon gave him a look. A look that spoke a thousand words. It could be easily translated into If you do something stupid, I going to strangle you. He shook his head slightly at her.

„Yes, it´s down the hall and then to your left."

„Thank you."

Jane found the old man sitting in kitchen with a beer in his hands. He looked up at him.

„What do you want?" he snapped.

„Catch your son´s murdered." Jane replied calmly.

The old man scoffed. „I see. You wont get him by asking stupid questions."

Jane sat down at the chair. „We need any information, everything is important now."

The man remained silent and Jane talked.

„I had a daughter. She was murdered. It was a long time ago and I spent every second after that to catch the man who did it."

Old man looked up from his beer right into Jane´s eyes.

„You catched him?"

„Yes, we did."

The man nodded. He stood up and took a bottle of beer out of the fridge. He gave it to Jane after opening it and he took it. No point in declining. Jane took a long sip from the bottle and waited.

„Is he in jail?" the man asked.

„No. I killed him."

The man looked at him in disbelief. „Why are you telling me all this?"

Jane put the bottle on the table. It was half empty.

„So you know that I understand what are you going through. And to let you know that I am fully capable of catching the bastard who did this to your son. Me, and agent Lisbon. To do so, we need information. Any kind. Will you help us? Help Mike?"

The old man looked undecided. His face changed when the cry from the other room startled both of them.

„She can´t stop crying. Fine. I´ll help you."

„Thank you, Jane said. What kind of problems your son had?"

* * *

„You shouldn´t leave Jane, I said no games! Next time just stay with me." Lisbon said as they walked back to the hotel. Since another snow storm was likely to go down, and the sun was fading they decided to check the locations where bodies were found the next day. If anything it made Lisbon more impatient.

„I was gathering information Lisbon. Valid information."

„What have you learned apart from what I did? His mother told me about his problems." she said angrily.

„Yes. I believe she did, from a mother´s point of view."

„What do you mean?"

„It´s simple," Jane said stopping at the entrance. „Mother´s love is unconditional, did you know that? A mother will love her child without any conditions. If for a example, her son killed somebody she will probably help him hide the body. Father´s love is different. It´s conditional. Mainly when a son is concerned."

„That sounds like a load of crap."

Jane smiled and shook his head. „It´s not."

„Fine," she murmured, „what did you learn?"

„I´ll tell you all about it in my room. Let´s change first and then we´ll discuss it."

Lisbon wanted to argue but before she had a chance Jane opened the door and went it. She rolled her eyes and followed him. While in the room Lisbon took a shot shower, changed her clothes and went right to Jane´s.

She opened his door and walked in without knocking. Jane was just in the middle of changing his own clothes. He was turned back to her only in his pants, while his upper part of body fully shown.

Lisbon felt her face turning red and she tried to walk out as silent as she could.

„Feel free to stay Lisbon, that´s what you get for not knocking," he said with a mocking voice.

„Uh, I thought you will be...decent already."

„I am now," he said with a smirk with shirt already on.

„So, um, what did you learn?" she asked trying to avoid the awkwardness she felt.

„You´re blushing."

„It´s the shower. I am red from the hot shower."

„Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

„Jane!"

„Oh, alright. The case. Do you want some tea?"

„Sure," she replied tiredly.

* * *

Once Jane had his cup in a hand he was finally able to talk about the case. Lisbon listened, seated on the bed with her own cup. He forced her to put a blanket on as he did the same.

„Did the mother told you about the accusations?"

Lisbon nodded. The boy was accused of being abusive towards his girlfriends.

„His father told me that too...and not just that. One of his girlfriends, the last one, tried to accuse him of rape. They paid her two thousand dollars for silence. Mike´s father was sure that he did it."

Jane made a pause for the information to sink in. Lisbon looked at him in disbelief.

„His mother sure didn´t mention that."

„I think she couldn´t believe that her son was capable of doing such a thing. His father believed he could. He seemed pretty sure to me."

„Did he tell you the name of the girl? Maybe she is still holding a grunge?"

„I thought about that too, but why kill the other three men?"

„True."

„And to answer your other question, yes. He did gave me her name, she lives in New York, with her husband."

„That´s too far away."

„Yeah."

„So...that´s all we got? Nothing more?" Lisbon asked with a sad face. She was gripping the cup tightly to keep herself warm. Walking in the cold through the whole day was getting on her nerves.

„We got plenty." Jane said as he slide closed to her. „We know that all four of said men had troubles with anger management. At least three of them were abusing women at some point of their lives. We can start working from here."

„Do you think it might be some kind of vigilante?"

„Maybe," Jane said, „we should visit the local pub tomorrow."

„Fine. You´re paying," Lisbon said with a smile. It was one of the first real smiles she gave him and it melted his heart.

„Wouldn´t have it the other way around, my dear Lisbon."

She blushed again. „You know, it´s getting late -"

„It´s not that late," he said „you can stay a little longer, and we can watch TV."

Lisbon wanted to make fun of him but the she saw his face. He meant it. Well, a bit of TV is not going to hurt anybody.

„Uh...couldn´t hurt. Anything good on?" she asked wrapping the blanket around her tighter, not really wanting to leave her warm cocoon.

„We´ll find something."

She fell asleep after about an hour during another documentary about the smartest animals. He couldn´t blame her, it wasn´t that good. His gaze fell from the TV to the sleeping woman beside him. He could let her sleep in his bed through the whole night and play an act in the morning. The act of his falling asleep too and being woken up just now.

Not with her.

No games and acts, only when they are necessary.

He picked her up gently surprised by how little she weighted. She stirred in his arms and mumbled something he couldn´t understand. He carried her to her room and placed her softly onto her bed. She was already wrapped like a blanket burrito but he made sure to tuck her in, snugging the blanket up to her chin.

„Night, Lisbon," he said and left for his own room.

* * *

Thanks for reading. And if there is someone wondering if I update my other story, I will, probably tomorrow :)


	2. Chapter 2

Walking up in hills in a freaking cold weather, with snow covering everything around you and with Jane there too was slowly getting on Lisbon´s nerves. She nearly pulled a gun at him after he made snow from a tree fell on her head. He made fun of her winter jacket, then he proceed to joke about her winter cap. Yes, she did quite looked like a black puffball. And sure, the cap was ridiculous. But it kept the cold away. Sort of.

He seemed much more relaxed and content in the environment that any person should be. It was driving her mad.

„Lighten up, Lisbon! Look at the view around us. It´s unbelievably beautiful!" He yelled at her. She was far more ahead of him, because unlike him, she didn´t have the urge to stop at any point to look at town beneath them.

„Look! There´s out hotel where we are staying. Look how small it is from here!"

Lisbon´s patience was growing thin."Could you just shut up, and hurry? I don´t want to be stuck in here all day long!"

„Oh, but why? It´s so romantic. Glorious."

She turned to see where the hell he stopped again. He was far more lower then she was, standing and basking in the sun.

„My feet are cold! I think my face is frozen! And I have snow behind my neck, thanks to you! It´s anything but romantic and glorious. Just. Come. Already."

She saw him running up the hill with a smile. He was wearing a black winter coat that made him look...just perfect. A gentleman and a black puffball on a stroll. Great.

„Let me help you with that snow behind you neck."

„It´s no longer snow Jane, it´s water. Cold and...watery. If I get ill thanks to you, I swear to God..."

„I´ll take care of you, don´t you worry. I can make you a chicken soup, plenty of tea- „

„Aaargh. Jane, listen. We need to hurry. That´s what you can do for me. Pull out that map and let´s get a move on. We have a lot of work to do. Abbott has already asking about how´s the case going. Please, for God´s sake, please, just come. And for your information I can take care of myself."

Jane stood in front of her with shock written all over his face. Yeah, he had almost forgot how angry she could get. Almost.

„Hm, if you wanted me to hurry, why didn´t you ask sooner?" he murmured pretending to be huffy.

„Jesus..."

„He wont help you. He has no power over me."

* * *

It took them about an hour to reach the destination where the first body was found. Black and yellow tape was put around trees but it was no use at all. Snow covered the place again and again every day. Jane bent down under the tape and looked around. Not much to see there.

„Why don´t you join me Lisbon? I might need you to dig into the snow, because, as you see I have bare hands."

Lisbon sighed heavily and followed him. She dug where he told her to only to reveal another layer of snow.

„Well, that´s a surprising."

„What is?" she asked eagerly thinking that he might come up with something.

„There just snow."

„And what did you expect?" she said in a louder voice than she anticipated.

„Nothing really, whoever did this knew how to hide his tracks. In fact he, or she, didn´t have to do a thing. Snow did all the work." he replied calmly.

„Gee, thanks. I wouldn´t have guessed that already."

Jane rolled his eyes and looked into the map. All of four bodies were found on a visible places. One up here, the second lower, near a snow patrol outpost, the third was left near a lumberjack camp and the fourth was far lower than the rest, near the down. Jane took out a pencil and connected the locations with lines. Lisbon was peeking at it from behind him. The lines looked like...nothing. Nothing know to him. Just a bunch of lines.

„Does it mean anything?" she asked.

„Not that I know of." Jane looked around himself again trying to imagine a body lying in front of him. He remembered it well from the crime scene pictures and had no problem recalling it. Perks of having a mentalist memory.

„Okay, let´s go check on the others."

* * *

One long and grueling day later, Jane was waiting for Lisbon in front of her room while she was getting ready. He stood still leaning over the wall slowly inhaling and exhaling. The local pub. He was sure some of the answers were hidden in there, among people. Among their stories and fears. And mostly among the alcohol. Drunken people usually tell no lies.

„I am ready," Lisbon said while leaving her room. She was wearing that puffy black jacket, no hat.

„Aren´t you looking lovely tonight, Lisbon." he said with a grin. Maybe she took it as a joke but he meant it.

„No. Now listen. We investigate. Ask questions. No games, jokes, acts, etc. Am I being clear?"

„Lisbon?"

„Yeah?"

„You are scaring me."

„Oh, shut up."

Local bar was just the same as the town. Small. Cold. Filled with people who disliked them. And now all of them were looking at the two FBI intruders who just came in. Jane took a deep breath.

„Good evening everyone. I would like to have a small amount of your time, if it is possible. Thank you," he said as all of residents looked up at him. „My name is Patrick Jane, and this is my lovely colleague agent Teresa Lisbon."

Lisbon face turned even redder as she greeted the whole crowd by a hand wave.

„As you may already know, we are here to help investigate murders that occurred here. I would like to ask you, good citizens, if you have kind of information leading to catching the maniac, feel free to share. Meanwhile, enjoy a round on me."

The last sentence earned Jane a few whoos mainly from the younger population of the bar. Never minding Lisbon´s death glare, Jane walked right to the bar.

The barman was actually a barwoman.

„Good job with the free booze." she said with a laugh. „My name is Rosie Brown, nice to meet you."

„Brown?" Lisbon asked abruptly.

„Yes, oh, right. I am sheriff´s wife. Timothy is my husband."

„Is that so?" Jane asked smiling. This was indeed interesting.

„Uh-hm. Didn´t he tell ya?"

Jane sensed a bit of a resentment from the sentence. Rosie was obviously not very happy about her husband right now.

„No, we only talked about those cases. Strictly work."

„That´s Tim...well, what can I get you two?"

Jane had about three beers. Lisbon was sending him death glares anytime she could. So he mingled. So far he got a lot from the local crowd. The alcohol was really an ice breaker.

„Yeah, I heard he beat his wife, and sheriff did nothing ´bout it. Can´t tell ya if is true though."

„Why wouldn´t it be true? Why would´ve sheriff done nothing about it?" Jane asked slowly. Not just because he was starting to feel a little bit tipsy, the other man was almost black out drunk. He was sliding from side to side giving Jane that conspiracy look that you can find in almost every pub on the surface of earth. He even tapped on his nose.

„He...he didn´t believed her. No enid...ediven..."

„Evidence?" Jane helped out.

„Yeah...that. Only Rosie believed her. You can talk to heeer..." The man said before his head fell on the table. He started snoring shortly after. Jane stood up looking for a certain brunette. He heard a lot of interesting stories this evening. He was curious what she found out. After turning around at least three times, checking the toilets and all of the tables Jane realized that Lisbon must be outside. He walked to the door and almost called her name when he heard her voice. She was standing in the snow, speaking to somebody on the phone. Eh, probably Abbott.

Wait.

Abbott would not call her at this time if it wasn´t an emergency. He sneaked closer to her, so she wont be able to see him, but he would be able to hear her.

„Stan, I told you. I´m sorry. It´s just -"

Even Jane heard the angry voice coming out of the phone. He couldn´t understand words, but the tone, the tone was understandable enough.

„Look, I didn´t know this will come up. I´m not happy about it either."

„I make it up to you guys, promise." Stan? Stan, are you still there? Crap."

Before he could retreat to the safety of the pub Lisbon turned her head around and saw him.

„Jane? What the hell?"

Unable to lie to her, Jane told the truth.

„I couldn´t find you inside. So I went looking for you and accidentally heard your conversation. I am sorry."

„Sure you are," she murmured and shook her head.

„You alright?"

„I´m fine, so, did you found out anything interesting?" She asked already snapping into the work mode.

„A lot. These men can really drink -"

„Case related?" she interupted him

„Right. I think we should talk with the lovely bartender, Rosie."

„Okay, let´s head back."

* * *

Rosie was a quite a talker. Jane was able to read her like an open book. She knew every little thing about each and every character in the town. She spoke happily, excited for having listeners.

She lied. A lot. It might be hard to notice for Lisbon, but Jane saw right through her. It wasn´t just she didn´t kept eye contact when lying, her voice and body position changed slightly.

„You sure know a lot about this town, Mrs. Brown -"

„Rosie, please. Yeah I do, I guess it´s part of working here. Everyone has got a story to tell."

„What about your story?" Jane asked her in his most delicate voice.

„My story? I married my husband and here I am!"

„I am sure there´s more to it," Lisbon said.

Rosie gave them a puzzled look.

„Is this a interrogation, agents?"

Both Jane and Lisbon smiled at her.

„Not at all, Rosie," Jane spoke, „we are simply enjoying the conversation with someone who doesn´t look at us like we carry the plague."

„Oh, don´t mind these people! They are just narrow minded. I mean, I love that they sent a woman up here. It´s about time we get some recognition!"

Lisbon couldn´t find a good, bad or any kind of response to that. She looked Jane in the eye and he smiled knowingly.

They talked for another half an hour until locals clearly started to have enough. Jane then paid the the largest bill in a pub since his carnie days when he had to pick up his drunken father and take him „home."

Outside was cold and smelled like winter and chimneys. Wind howled through buildings and snow crunched under their steps as they walked to the hotel. Lisbon checked her phone twice since they left. Her expression revealed that there were no messages for her. Jane couldn´t help but feel bad about it.

„So, what do you think?" he asked rather then walk silently beside brooding Lisbon.

„Hm?" she replied looking at her phone again.

„I asked what are you thinking?"

„Oh, right, sorry. I think Rosie is quite...interesting."

„And?"

„I think she lied to us. More then once."

Jane gave his small colleague a commending look.

„You are quite right. Nice observation skills you got there Lisbon."

She only shook her head at his compliment and they continued the journey back to hotel.

* * *

It was past midnight when Jane somehow managed to fell asleep. It was as needed as surprising. He was sure that sleep would elude him this night too, but all that walking and beers did theirs job. He slept.

Lisbon was the one having troubles falling asleep. She was tired. Exhausted from the walk in the woods. But sleep seemed to elude her. This whole case, this place covered in snow and people who disliked them was getting on her nerve atop with her furious brother. Another promise she gave and coulnd´t fulfill. Like any of this was her fault.

Well, maybe she should refuse Abbott intention of sending her up here with Jane, but that wasn´t her. It´s not like there´s been a family emergency. It´s only a birthday party. Not the first she missed and as it seemed not the last. She huffed and tried changing her sleeping position.

Of course they don´t understand why she works so much. This job, unlike other, is consuming. It consume not just the time but your whole life. She couldn´t bail out of it just like that. It was not so easy or possible for that matter.

She turned again, finally deciding that trying to fall asleep is a lost case. She got and went to read those case files again.

She read until a loud thud and startled her. The source of noise seemed to come from Jane´s room. Lisbon got up, shivering a little. She wrapped a blanket around her ready to check the disturbance in another room. She entered the empty hallway and knocked on Jane´s door.

„Jane?" she spoke silently. A soft „come in" came as a response and she opened his doors.

„Hey," she spoke watching Jane putting his blanket and pillow back on the bed, „you all right? I heard something and...Did you fell off the bed?"

She stared at him while he stare back, both of them wearing a confusing looks. Then, Jane chuckled. „Another great observation there, Lisbon."

„Nightmare?" she asked with a more serious tone, ignoring his sarcastic remark. Jane sat down on the bed and nodded. Lisbon joined him.

„You still have them?"

„From time to time, yes," he said with a grim face. „Not as much as I used to," he spoke again when he saw her expression – sadness mixed with disappointment.

„Good then," she spoke quietly.

„You can´t sleep." he said. It was nor a question or guesswork. A simple statement.

„No, I guess I am too exhausted to sleep."

„Nice try, Lisbon. Don´t worry about your brother, he will not be angry forever."

She scowled at him. „I know."

Jane smiled and put an arm around her. „Do you really?"

She nodded feeling a bit weird with Jane´s arm around her. Weird and...good at the same time. She shudered.

„I´ll better go back to my room and -"

„And? You will reread case files until morning? You might as well bring them here. I don´t think I´ll be able to fall asleep again, anyway."

„But -"

„I´ll make some tea. It will warm you up."

* * *

Jane kept his word and when Lisbon came back to his room, two cups of tea were waiting for them.

He was right, it warm her up.

„When´s the party?" Jane asked her casually while sipping on his tea.

„This weekend. Not that it matters. I wont be able to go."

Jane smiled and put his cup down.

„Let´s not be pessimistic Lisbon."

„I am not pessimistic, Jane. Just realistic. So far we have nothing."

„That´s not entirely true. I have a plan."

„No, not one of your plans, Jane."

„C´mon, just hear me out Lisbon. You will be the judge. I am offering you a fast and effortless way to solve this case and thus time to spend with your family. All I am asking is for you to hear me out."

Lisbon looked at him warily. And nodded with a sigh.

„Okay, I´m listening."

Jane smiled. He knew she wouldn´t refuse him.

* * *

Thanks for reading and for your comments. Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
